Story of Us
by larissita
Summary: "J'ai toujours cru que notre histoire serait marquée et que plus tard nous la dirions a nos enfants, Maintenant je doute, Quand nous sommes-nous perdus?"


**Story of us**

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_  
_How we met and the sparks flew instantly_  
_People would say, "they're the lucky ones"_

J'ai toujours cru à une fin bien définie, tu sais comme chez les moldus quand les parents rencontrent a leurs enfants comment ils se sont rencontrés. Souvent d'une façon romantique ou alors comme toi et moi, par orgueil de l'un en énervement de l'autre. Mais ni toi, ni moi ne sauront tout à fait lequel d'entre nous était lequel, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais même si moi et lui on parlait souvent ça ne voulait rien dire, c'était et c'est encore mon confident, il m'aide. Tout le monde nous voyait ensemble, pourquoi tu n'as rien fait? Tu es si entêté c'en est désolant. Toute la communauté sorcière pensait qu'on serait ensemble.

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you_  
_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_  
_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

Toute ma vie dans le monde magique je suis resté avec vous, mais avec toi surtout, tu étais la basse même de mon existence. Maintenant, maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire. Avant c'était toujours nous trois, jamais un de plus ou de moins et ce même pendant nos batailles. C'était tout simplement comme une seconde nature. Quand notre histoire à finit? Je ne l'ai même pas sentie arrivé, toi l'as-tu senti? Tu sais comme j'aime les livres n'est-ce pas? J'ai souvent comparé ma vie avec un livre que j'écrivais peu à peu. Dans qu'elle page te trouves-tu? Moi qui le connaissait pas cœur, maintenant je ne sais plus ou regarder.

_Oh, a simple complication_  
_Miscommunications lead to fall out_  
_So many things that I wish you knew_  
_So many walls up I can't break through_

Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là? C'était une simple discussion, puis tout a dérapé à cause de quelques mots mal dits. Lequel d'entre nous les a prononcé? Je ne me souviens plus, sa reste très vague même quand je me force pour regarder au travers de ces ombre opaques et sans intérêt. Moi qui pourtant étais bien décidé à rester avec toi. Finalement il y a certains obstacles qui ne se surpassent jamais.

_Now I'm standing alone_  
_In a crowded room_  
_And we're not speaking_  
_And I'm dying to know_  
_Is it killing you_  
_Like it's killing me?_

Maintenant je suis dans cette chambre, t'es avec moi mais je te sens pas. Avant je sentais des papillons dans le ventre et mon cœur battait si rapidement s'en était gênant, ou ta présence est partie? Tu me fessais de l'effet mais ce n'est plus le cas, la magie a disparu entre nous et ça me manque. Est-ce que ça te fait mal comme à moi? Moi si, ça me brise le cœur à chaque fois.

_I don't know what to say_  
_Since a twist of fate_  
_When it all broke down_  
_And the story of us_  
_Looks a lot like a tragedy now_  
_Next chapter_

Je ne sais même plus quoi dire ou faire quand nous sommes ensembles, dans la même pièce. Avant notre rupture notre silence ne nous dérangeait pas, maintenant c'est autre chose. Pourquoi est-ce que ça as tout gâché. TU ME L'AVAIS PROMIS! Tu m'as juré plein de fois que nous redeviendrions des amis! Mais ça ne compte plus n'est-ce pas? Ça ne veut plus rien dire. La belle histoire d'amour est devenue une vrai tragédie grecque.

_How'd we end up this way?_  
_See me nervously pulling at my clothes_  
_And trying to look busy_  
_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

Te rend-tu seulement compte de comment nous agissons? Nous ne nous parlons plus, nous nous évitons, nous sommes toujours nerveux. Le matin, avant, nous partions ensembles, maintenant je me lève avant et j'enfile mes vêtements à toute vitesse pour manger et m'éclipser avant que tu n'arrive. Pourquoi tu fais toujours semblant d'être occupé et tu as beau essayer de m'ignorer je sens encore tes yeux sur moi.

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_  
_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_  
_But you held your pride like you should have held me_

Je crois toujours que je vais rencontrer notre histoire à mes enfants. Pour qu'ils savent que mon seul vrai amour me rendait complètement folle. Que mon cerveaux devenait idiot et que tu étais trop orgueilleux et que tu aurais dû la garder pour toi, que tu aurais dû me retenir, pour notre bien. Mais tu fais toujours des gourdes alors une de plus ou une de moi qu'est-ce que ça change?

_Oh, we're scared to see the ending_  
_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_  
_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how_  
_I've never heard silence quite this loud  
_

Nous avions peur que sa finisse tu te souviens? Et pourtant une fois que c'est fait, nous avons effacé notre histoire. Je voudrais vraiment faire quelque chose mais c'est plus que moi, les mots ne veulent pas sortir. Le silence m'oppresse les poumons, je me noie, aide-moi.

_Now I'm standing alone_  
_In a crowded room_  
_And we're not speaking_  
_And I'm dying to know_  
_Is it killing you_  
_Like it's killing me?_

Qui sommes-nous? J'ai vraiment peur, je ne suis plu celle que j'étais, celle que tu aimais. Quand le je et le tu es devenu un nous? Quand est-ce que ce nous c'est briser pour ne laisser qu'un je solitaire et triste? Et comment est-ce que le tu se sens? Est-ce qu'il a mal comme le je? Est-ce que le tu se souviens du je? Est-ce que le je lui manque?

_I don't know what to say_  
_Since a twist of fate_  
_When it all broke down_  
_And the story of us_  
_Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal pourquoi on se retrouve dans une tragédie? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas a fermer le livre? Pourquoi est-ce que les pages se tachent avec des larmes que je ne sens pourtant pas couler sur mes joues? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de mourir et d'être cassée?

_This is looking like a contest_  
_Of who can act like they care less_  
_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

C'est devenu une compétition, à celui qui s'en sortirait vivant. À celui qui aurait moins mal, à celui qui jouerait le plus l'indifférent. Reviens, je t'en prie, tu me manque, reviens et nous serons heureux. Tu te souviens à quel point nous étions heureux les premiers jours, gênés et amoureux.

_The battle's in your hands now_  
_But I would lay my armor down_  
_If you'd say you'd rather love than fight_  
_So many things that you wish I knew_  
_But the story of us might be ending soon_

Je te laisserais une autre chance si seulement tu me parlais. Je te laisse l'arme et j'enlève l'armure, fais ce qui bon te semble. Je suis fatiguée de faire une mauvaise pièce de théâtre. Je ne peux pas deviner, il faudra bien que tu me parle de toutes les choses que tu as à me dire. Je ne suis pas voyante d'ailleurs tu sais que j'ai toujours détesté cette idiotie. Si tu ne fais rien je vais arriver à la fin du livre et alors ça sera finit, pour toujours.

_Now I'm standing alone_  
_In a crowded room_  
_And we're not speaking_  
_And I'm dying to know_  
_Is it killing you_  
_Like it's killing me?_

Je me dirige calmement dans les dortoirs des garçons, je sais que tu y es, sans doute avec lui, notre meilleur amis à nous deux, il me manque lui aussi. J'entre et je te fixe pendant un moment, la douleur dans tes yeux me laisse un moment heureuse et triste, tout ce mélange dans mon esprit.

_I don't know what to say_  
_Since a twist of fate_  
_When it all broke down_  
_And the story of us_  
_Looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now_

Je ne dis pas un mot durant une dizaine de minutes et tu fais de même. Pendant ce temps lui s'en vas, à chaque que le je et le tu se rencontrent le il est complètement oublié, mais ne t'en fait pas il comprend et il nous aime. Ça me tue tout ça.

_And we're not speaking_  
_And I'm dying to know_  
_Is it killing you_  
_Like it's killing me?_

Pas un mot, tu te lèves et comme biens des fois tu m'embrasse. Comme avant, d'une façon qui nous parait enfin normale. On se sent complets et à chaque fois je réagis et me laisse emporter par la vague d'amour qui tente de m'étouffer et à chaque fois mes mains s'accrochent à ton chandail d'une façon désespérée. Et puis encore une fois tu te recule et me fixe encore. Tu dépéris et moi aussi.

_I don't know what to say_  
_Since a twist of fate_  
_'cause we're going down_  
_And the story of us_  
_Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

Nous nous fixons sans rien dire. Ça fait plusieurs jours que ce jeu dure. Nous savons très bien que c'est mal et que ça nous fait mal. Et encore une fois nous doutons et encore un baiser. Mais peut-être que comme ça tu te rendras enfin de compte que nous aimons vraiment. Parce que tu es Ron et que je suis Hermione et que nous sommes amoureux et que nous refusons de le voir depuis notre rupture.

The end

C'est pas la fin, la magie c'est super, il y a des livres qui n'ont jamais de fin. Qui n'aurons jamais de dernière page. J'espère seulement qu'il y aura une clause à ce chapitre.


End file.
